quack_efandomcom-20200214-history
Vladimir
"Anime girls with chub are good for food." -Vladimir. Personality Vladimir (Kozy) is the bi, pumpkin headed, fishing legend, demiboy, goblin prince. A very enthusiastic weeaboo with 3 body pillows, 80 anime poster/wallscrolls, ~200 volumes of manga, and over 700 anime completed. He usually will find a way to make anything he's doing revolve around the color pink. He wears 'female' clothes only, too. His recording area shows off the personality very well, with the rainbow string lights and anime merchandise clear as day for all to see. He is well known for his sarcastic 'goblin' motives. Usually sparking outrage, though he attempts to never insult or offend anyone in doing so. What a chap. Many know him from his edgy persona, Quack E, who died in The War. "Quack E" was a YouTube channel surrounding Skyrim content, especially overly explicit and satirical Ultra Modded Skyrim, a series that accumulated hundreds of thousands of views as well as thousands of subscribers. Though, Quack E was very different from Vladimir. Quack E Quack E is the edgy persona created for the Quack E Channel which was deleted in early 2019. He was the owner, editor, and writer for the channel Quack E. He is described as a, quote on quote, "White haired twat," and a, "sweat obsessed otaku." The man started to grow a following literally posting edited compilations of Skyrim, Fallout, and Dark Souls gameplay, completely plagued by "thicc" waifus. His editing style consisted of stock images and spongebob soundtracks. He also became slightly known when he made a series in which he ingested Febreze in many ways, such as drinking, smoking, and snorting, to name a few. Quack E was a character made to be everything a toxic person could be. Homophobic, racist, sexist, etc. He believed the sun was flat, drank air freshener, was a raging alcoholic, believed communism was a good idea, and openly chose to create disgusting content over sexualizing things in video games. QUACK E IS NOT VLADIMIR, QUACK E WAS AN EDGY CHARACTER. Kozy Kozy is the channel that was birthed after Quack E ''was deleted. Ranging from Runescape content, to Dark Souls and Modded Minecraft, Vladimir is not afraid to be himself on the channel. Flashing an original editing style consisting of Pearl reaction images, Mario OSTs, Lo-Fi, and signature pink thumbnails and overlays, the chap really ''is ''out here. Unlike the edgy Skyrim Content counterpart, Kozy is not a character. Vladimir expresses himself in everyway he can in this channel. The 'Demiboy Fisher' or 'Goblin Prince' as he is nicknamed by many. A cute mischievous weeb Jester in pink. He is married to Honoka Kousaka as of December 25th 2017. Lore Vladimir was one of the 3 fathers of destiny, according to the book of Crab Jak Joe. He is a treasured child of Crab Jak Joe. In the lore, he was made the wintery night Communism was created. On the same night, Coch Jew Lew was created, and attempted to scam weeaboos with overpriced hentai doujin. You see, Vladimir, aka Joffrey, bought all of his stock. And Coch Jew Lew, in a fit of rage, tried to end him. One of the other 3 Fathers of Destiny, Jamie, fought him in an anime battle. Coch Jew Lew threw his throne of coins at him and fled town. Across the universe, Joffrey fled to Nam, aka the Pond. On that day, Will moved into a dumpster home. The last mookael showed up, as well as Bran, one of the other Three Fathers of Destiny. Lai Topez showed himself, and Vladimir called Crab Jak Joe to defeat him. Nam became a solitude for Weeaboos. He also defeated the Two Teachers of Facism. A year later, Vladimir had a son named Todd and returned to Nam. Will had 2 homes now. Wilhelm the Cybernetic Enforcer showed himself and attempted to conquer Nam. He succeeded. Afterwards, one year later, another war was fought, according to the ancient sacred texts of the pond. Vladimir conquered the world. In that same year, Vladimir, as the alias of Drop Silt, proved that the Sun is flat. During the war, Vladimir defended his wife Honoka against many different individuals. However, he was split into two! Kozy and Quack E! Quack E, fortunately, died by Nachonius's hand. After the war, Kozy was transported to an alternate universe. Washroom 45, an escaped hand of Nachonius and Pig Man General, fled to the Realm of Ufberkria, and spread lies saying to 'eat the pig'. This resulted in a great battle. A battle ending with Kozy eating the pig and falling into the trap, thus throwing the world of Ufberkria into instrumentalization. He is an ''SSS~ Rank No-Eyed Ghoul. Relationships Reede Reede and Vladimir, throughout the war, were side by side. Best of friends. Even before The War, they were lads. Picking daises in the village and working late at the workshops. However, during the Battle for the Cathedral of Lobsters, Reede perished in Vladimir's arms, or so he thought. This changed him morally, and thus, the man became a boy. Vladimir also changed and came back to Reede. A white haired chap in pink motley. Reede a man in dragon plate. The two danced like the girls in Flip Flappers do in the credits lol. Honoka Honoka Kousaka and Vladimir were married on Christmas day during The War. They are happily married. Vladimir treats Honoka like a goddess and knows everything about her, from her bra size down to her least favorite foods. They are deep in love and it shows. She shows care and comforts Vladimir when he needs it, which is quite often. Tony These are some nice seats. He had gum, but not gum for Vladimir. Category:YEE